


just like a wavin' flag.

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flags, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: It's just a flag, but it's more than that.or Dan and Phil were given a pride flag.





	just like a wavin' flag.

**Author's Note:**

> here's to the pride flag i couldn't keep, miss you buddy. 
> 
> thanks to **@kay-okays** for reading this for me.  <3

A fan gives it to them, and they react with a smile, getting ready to sign it when the person says that it’s for them. Dan laughs a little, saying thank you and he goes in to give the person another hug, briefly flashing his eyes to Phil, and the second is gone. 

The person tells them what it means to be queer for them. Dan has his hand on his heart, because that means something, hearing that this community felt like a safe place where they can be themselves with friends supporting them. 

*

It’s just a flag. 

**1.** _A piece of cloth or similar material, typically oblong or square, attachable by one edge to a pole or rope and used as the symbol or emblem of a country or institution or as a decoration during public festivities._

When Dan and Phil get home they sit in the middle of their lounge with the boxes of things they’ve accumulated from their tour. They’ve read the letters, it’s often the first thing that they do, reading each word over and over again, trying to put a face to the letter but never knowing if it’s right. There’s pieces of art to sort through and maybe hang on the wall, things crafted by hands of people who watch them. 

Dan feels thankful but his heart aches a little. Phil understands that, too. 

They stumble across the flag again, this one doesn’t have a pole or rope attached, it’s just waiting to be hung or put away. Dan stares down at it, his fingers tracing over each colour: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. 

Phil looks up from another letter, watches the way Dan kind of smiles. 

“I wouldn’t know where to put it,” Phil says with a small shrug. 

They have their flat laid out like they want (for the most part). Everything's in its place even if its temporary. 

“Yeah,” Dan says again, a small sigh escapes his lips. He doesn’t put it back in the box, he sets it aside. 

*

The flag travels from Dan’s desk, and then to the kitchen table, finding its way to their bedroom. It doesn’t match the decor by any means, but there’s a box that Dan has where he keeps the things that he doesn’t want to forget. 

He sits at the edge of the bed and he opens the box again finding old concert and train tickets, a piece of paper that had questions written down on it, a post it note from Phil, and a letter from an old friend, and then the flag. 

Phil walks into their bedroom with his pyjamas and glasses on. He sits next to Dan and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on Dan’s shoulder. 

Their home was a safe place for this flag to exist in, having made its way from room to room, to eventually Dan’s box. It didn’t make it any less valid now that it laid there amongst other memories and trinkets. It would be kept safe now, no risk for tears and rips. 

It’s just a flag, but it’s more than that. 

* 

When June rolled around the next summer Dan and Phil had gotten out of a business meeting and there were crowds of people walking up and down the not so usually populated street. The first thing Dan noticed was the vibrant colours that people wore and the various amount of pride themed signs and accessories. 

Dan looked at Phil for a moment and he smiles. 

They started to walk in one direction following the crowd. Dan got his phone out to take pictures. You could hear music from afar, people yelling chants and the top hits the he supposed were pride themed. 

When they got to the heart of where it was all happening they were just two people in the crowd of many.

People that were part of the parade passed out things on their way, and one woman walked up to both of them with a smile, handing them flags to hold and then she was gone. 

“I got my own flag now.” Phil said, holding it in his hands with a smile. 

“You do.” Dan says with a kind of softness in his voice, he reaches out to brush Phil’s hand with his own. 

*

On their way back home Phil says, “Three flags are definitely better than one.” 

Dan can’t help but agree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated! 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**
> 
> [read and reblog](http://nihilismdan.tumblr.com/post/175197569233/just-like-a-wavin-flag-pairing-danphil) on tumblr.


End file.
